This invention relates to a wall clock.
Conventional wall clocks are configured so that a dial is secured in a clock frame hung on a wall or the like and hands mounted in a central portion of the dial rotate to indicate "time".
Although such a wall clock as described above is excellent for indicating "time", its motion is limited as a whole because the hands only rotate, thus it is unfavorable as a display to suit some user's taste since standard wall clocks tend not to be noticeable.